<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday by ThatNerdNextDoor23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246469">Happy birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23'>ThatNerdNextDoor23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit and Ty [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, awe livvy's dead, but necromancy is not the answer, miss her, wish she was here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ty's birthday. Which also means it's Livvy's birthday, and Kit hates this day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompt; Birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit and Ty [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We're almost done with this 30 challenge! I'm kind of excited to not have to write every day, haha. But I will honestly really miss this. Good thing I have a million wip to work one when this is over. Also, Starkid's AVPM really slaps, huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit had a problem. A very serious problem. The problem was, it was Ty’s birthday. Most people wouldn't see their boyfriend’s birthday as a problem. But it was different for Ty. Because it wasn’t just his birthday, it was Livvy’s, too. There were two days in the year that Kit hated. The day Livvy died, and the day she was born. He hated them because of the way they made Ty feel. They made him curl up in himself. Made him stay in bed for a long time, and push Kit away. Kit knew that Ty didn’t mean to push him away, that when he told Kit to leave him alone, it was only for the day and not forever. </p><p>But it still hurt, to see the person he loved most in the world, fall apart twice a year. Kit knew that there was very little he could do to help Ty. Nothing besides, being there in case Ty needed him. </p><p>Still, Kit always tried to cheer Ty up. He’d make his favorite food for dinner. He made sure he was there if Ty cried. Even though he knew Ty wouldn’t be feeling good all day, Kit did his best to try and cheer him up. In any little way he could. </p><p>Today, he had convinced Ty to go on a walk with him. They went down to a park that Kit knew Ty liked. There was a pound, surrounded by trees and picnic tables. The two of them would sit at the end of the wooden dock, dangling their bare feet into the cool water. They were quiet for a long time, before Kit said, his voice low and quiet, “Do you think there are fish in this pond?” </p><p>Ty shrugged. “Maybe,” he pointed across the pond, “There are ducks. We should have brought bread,” Kit tilted his head at the ducks. They were white, with their feathers fluffed up, swimming around the other edge of the pond. “They look kind of fat,” He said. Ty squinted his eyes, “Then maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t bring bread,” Kit laughed, and Ty gave the smallest of smiles. </p><p>“You know, Jace is terrified of ducks,”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Should I send him a picture of these fat ducks, and say it ate you?” </p><p>“Yes,” </p><p>Even though Ty only smiled a little, Kit took it as a win. </p><p>They returned home soon after, a storm was coming in. Kit took Ty home, and set him up on the couch. Surrounded by blankets and pillows, Ty’s favorite movie playing on the tv. Kit left him there while he made himself busy in the kitchen. One thing that never changed about Ty, was his favorite food. It was pancakes when they were kids, and it was still pancakes now. </p><p>Kit had spent a long saturday, making Julian teach him how to make them the way Ty liked them. He still didn’t think he had them quite right, but Ty liked them all the same. He liked having two the same size, and the syrup in a separate little bowl. So that’s the way Kit made it for him. <br/>Anything, to make Ty feel, even a little, better. </p><p>“I got your favorite,” called, bringing the pancakes over to the couch, where Ty still laid, covered in blankets. He mumbled a “Thanks,” as Kit sat on the floor, right beneath Ty. he handed one plate to Kit, and placed the other on the coffee table in front of him. Kit leaned back, his head resting against Ty’s legs, looking up at the tv screen. It was no surprise that Ty had chosen Sherlock Holmes. </p><p>“Who made a better Sherlock,” Kit started, licking the syrup from his lips, “Tony Stark or Dr. Strange?” There was a moment before Ty answered, “Kit,” He said, making Kit turn to look at him, “Do you mean Robert Downey Jr. and Benedict Cumberbatch?” Ty raised his eyebrow. Kit shrugged turning back to the screen, “Yeah, Robert Downey Jr. and Benikcik Clumberbat,”</p><p>“Benedict Cumberbatch,”</p><p>“Tenibic Cabbagepatch,”</p><p>“Benedict. Cumberbatch.”</p><p>“Battlefield Counterstrike.”</p><p>“Somehow, you just keep getting further away. It’s Ben-e-dict Cum-ber-batch,” Ty pronounced each syllable slowly. Kit turned back to look at him, “Don’t judge my pronouncification of Benitrick Cumfermatch,” </p><p>Kit couldn’t tell if Ty was holding back a grin, or if he was restraining himself from dumping syrup all over Kit. “Cristopher,” he said in a warning tone through his teeth. Kit fought back his own smile, “Hey, you say tomato-,”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“-I say tamato,”</p><p>“It’s still tomato!” Ty hissed, Kit shrugged, chuckling slightly. It was one saying, that Ty could never get over. “To each their own,” Kit turned back to the tv. “No! Not to ‘each their own’! That’s not-Kit! Don’t ignore me!” </p><p>Kit only tilted his head at the tv screen, “I would say Robert Downey Jr. did better,” Finally, Ty let out a laugh. “You just think he’s cute,” Kit snorted, “He’s not cute, he’s sexy,” Ty laughed again. “Kit,” he said, his voice softer than before. Kit looked back at him, there was a small smile on his face. He leaned over, cupping Kit’s cheek in his hand, “I love you,” </p><p>Kit sat up, capturing Ty in a kiss. His lips sweet with syrup, “I love you too,” He whispered against Ty’s mouth. He pulled back, pressing another kiss to Ty’s forehead, “And, happy birthday,” he smiled, and to his surprise, Ty smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>